100 Squared
by frigginapplepie
Summary: 100 drabbles, each with one hundred words. Mostly David and Christopher, but with April, Jalil, Etain, Senna, and more.
1. Chapter 1

The ring of his blade being drawn from its scabbard had become like a musical instrument to him. It was what had kept him sane throughout there exploits in EverWorld – what would they have done without it there to protect them?

He tried to remember the times when they were defenseless, but it was difficult to bring the memories to the surface of his mind.

With a sweeping motion of his arm, the sword cut through the Hetwan before him. David sighed as he looked around at the hundreds of bug-like aliens around them.

"One down, thousands to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Flopping down on his bed, Christopher flung his arms out on either side of him, allowing the cold night air to drift through the window and unsettle his hair. He liked the night, or at least evenings. It must have been something that he couldn't remember from when he was a kid, no taller then his father's knee.

He let out a soft snort at the thought of his father. "Nothing but a drunk," he muttered. Sitting up, he ran a hand through the shaggy tresses of hair that fell in his eyes.

"But then again, so am I…."


	3. Chapter 3

April ran her fingers through her hair, trying to unknot the tangles that had formed. Softly, under her breath, she prayed, muttering the Lord's Prayer like she had always done.

Was He with them in EverWorld? The thought seemed to bother her more then anything, not knowing whether her spiritual guide was with her any longer. Jalil had tried to tell her that He wasn't even a possibility in life, and that there was no God.

Having grown up Christian though, she knew better. God was there. He had to be.

How else would they have been able to survive?


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, Christopher," Etain whispered softly.

His head bowed low, he continued to walk away. "Christopher?" her pleading voice said from behind, sorrows coating her words.

The boy stopped. "I know," he muttered. "Don't apologize anymore. I…I know."

Etain stood there as he walked away from her. What could she say to get him to believe her?

But he did. Christopher trusted every word she said. He had to. And the part of him that didn't want to listen to it was driving him crazy. If she didn't want to be with him, then why did she stillstay with him?


	5. Chapter 5

David sat up immediately when he heard the rustling of bushes. Scanning the area, he saw that April and Jalil remained asleep. Christopher, who was on watch, was just entering the clearing.

"What was it?" David asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Christopher snapped his head in David's direction, taking in that he was awake. He let out a sigh of relief, having been frightened by the abrupt question. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"What was it?" David asked again, this time more aggressively.

"Huh? Oh, that, just had to, you know, take care of my business."


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at the vast Nile River was disturbing to Jalil. He cast a frightful glance around to make sure that no one was watching him, then began scrubbing at his hands, aware that nothing was wrong with them, but unable to stop himself.

"Stupid…obsessive…."

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun around, staring into the eyes of David. "Something wrong?" the boy asked.

Jalil struggled to force his hands into his pockets to cover the small cuts that had formed on his skin. Why, after resisting for so long, had he been overcome by the disorder?

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you ever…get scared?" April asked tentatively.

"Scared?" David asked, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Yeah," she replied, drawing her knees in towards her, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head there.

"Of what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Death, I guess, of dying, and what might happen."

David paused, leaning back and looking out over the lake in front of them. He had always wondered what would happen to the Real World him if the EverWorld one died, and he fretted over it constantly.

He let a deep sigh, looking at the girl. "No, April, I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

Etain paced back and forth in her study, hands behind her back. So many people of Merlinshire were suffering, dying, and she hated that she could do nothing about it.

No, she amended, she could do something. Not in the line of battle like she longed to, but her presence seemed to brighten the moods of the expiring warriors, and she was getting better at using medicinal herbs. April had taught her much, and because of that, she was able to heal more without using her Elven abilities.

She walked out of the room, her mind set on helping.


	9. Chapter 9

The battlefield was covered in bodies: dead, dying, and suffering. From his vantage point on the top of the hill, Christopher, holding his wounded arm, scanned the corpses for any sign of David.

There was none.

His eyes clouded over as he realized that their General Davidius had not made it. How could it be that way? David made it through everything, didn't he?

A trembling hand jerked him backwards. Christopher spun around, eyes widening when he saw David, bruised and battered.

"It can't be," he whispered as David cracked a half smile. Christopher pulled him into a hug, grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

She knew their plan was foolish, but she allowed Christopher to act in it anyways. Yet when he returned, in a disastrous state, she couldn't forgive herself for letting him go.

She wanted to run to him, to stand by his side, but a firm grip around her wrist told her otherwise. Etain turned to see David, eyes begging forgiveness, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Why?" Etain sobbed. "Let me go to him."

"I'm sorry, Etain," David said. "You can't go to him just yet. They have to get him in a bed before you see him."


	11. Chapter 11

Senna looked up at the night sky. It seemed particularly inky that night, something that bothered her for no reason whatsoever. Why should she be concerned with the color of the sky, during the night least of all?

A little ways away, she heard the soft murmur of voices, unable to catch any of the words that were spoken. She didn't care, either way. It was no loss, and no gain, like the sides of a coin.

Her mind drifted to those that she had pulled to EverWorld along with her. It wouldn't be long now until it all began….


	12. Chapter 12

There was a rustling, faint at first, growing louder, as though it had been moving steadily closer. For a moment, his eyes widened, focusing on whatever the darkness would allow – which wasn't much. It didn't take long for the noises to end and darkness unlike the previous one before to settle, this time more disturbing, less comforting.

Jalil never liked guard duty, never understood anything that couldn't be explained with logic and reason, never wanted to be pulled into EverWorld. For some reason, it was growing on him, and he was increasingly unwilling to leave.

The rustling began again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you laughing?"

"Better question: Why aren't _you_ laughing?"

"Because there's nothing to laugh at."

"Yes there is."

"What?"

Christopher's nose scrunched at the tip ever so slightly, a silence falling upon them the pair for moment. "Well," he started uncertainly, "we're still alive, aren't we? That's a start. Who would've thought we could've lasted as long as we have?"

Jalil shook his head, turning back to stare at the fire, the light of the flames bouncing off his dark skin and casting oblong, odd shaped shadows across half his face. Taking a deep breath, he said, "You make no sense, man."


	14. Chapter 14

David lowered his head into his hands and let out a sigh. He had everything he had wanted as a child: a good name, a job that brought both risk and excitement, and a few close friends who, even though they weren't the first choice he would have made, were the best he could have gotten.

However, there was always the leave of the piece of his mind that he had been missing for so long. It seemed forever and an age ago that she was taken from his grip, even if she needed to be for their safety.

"Senna…."


	15. Chapter 15

The software.

It was his goal, the one thing he wanted nothing more than to figure out, to crack during the time he spent in the twisted domain of gods and nutcases. Jalil would spend hours perched upon uncomfortable bits of furniture, his brain working to try to figure it out, to work out the smallest of details and come to the final conclusion of it all.

But in the end, he realized the one trivial piece of knowledge that he never wanted to admit was right:

In Everworld, there were no rules.

No, it was magic.


End file.
